Freaky Fakey Phony
by HaileeOfHermes0330
Summary: Lemonade Mouth has been plagued with pictures of the girls, looking well... weird. So what do they do? Start a revolution of course! Based off the song Freaky Fakey Phony in the second book. Story is better then the summary. One shot.


**This is kind of a mashup of the movie and the book. The song is from Lemonade Mouth Puckers Up, the second Lemonade Mouth book (which is amazing by the way!) It's my favorite, so I decided to have a little fun. Plus, I don't believe being thin makes people pretty. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Lemonade Mouth, or the song Freaky Fakey Phony. Both belong to Mark Peter Hughes.**

* * *

On the first day of Junior year at Mesa High, there were some obvious changes among the student body. Lemonade Mouth stared at the girls walking past. It was not the same Victoria she had been last year. She had put blue contacts on, making her brown eyes an unearthly color.

Jesse, looked pencil thin. She had obviously stopped eating, and instead of being a beautiful semi-thin girl, she was now a skeleton. When she smiled at the band, it was a sad smile that didn't reach her eyes

Then the band saw it. The poster that had been appearing all over town. A picture of the girls,walking through the mall, but scarier. Thinner then healthy, fake eye colors. The maker had even thinned out Stella's hips, and made her lips puffy and pout-y. Olivia glanced around noting that the maker of this image had motivated many of their fangirls to thin out, wear abnormally colored contacts over their already pretty eyes, and way to much lip plumper.

Stella leaned towards the rest of the band. "Let's start another revolution, shall we?" she said. "I'm tired of seeing models, and everyday people think they need to change to be pretty."

Wen looked at Olivia, and nodded. What the band didn't know was, prompted by the pictures popping up everywhere, the two had written a(nother) song. "Actually, me and Wen have a song that will work perfectly," Olivia said.

Standing on the gazebo in Mesa Park, Lemonade Mouth started their newest song. The picture of the girls that had been plauging Mesa, Arizona, was hanging on every post, and a blown up version was the backdrop Olivia opened her mouth and began.

_I'm so slender...  
No lies, lies, lies.  
I haven't eaten in days–  
Just look at my pencil thighs..._

Olivia stepped back, and Stella moved up to the center microphone.

_I'm so sultry...  
Look at me dainty hips.  
I scream and shout, do you like my pout?  
'Cause I've got inflatable lips..._

People seemed confused, but they ignored it, opting for the "we'll find out later" approach. Stella moved away to let Mo sing.

_I'm so exotic!  
My brown eyes are freaky green!  
Take me to your leader–  
I'm a dreamy Martian queen!_

Olivia moved to the center again. Wen said a quick rap into his microphone.

_Freaky, fakey, phony, baby!  
Let them give us what they got!  
Let the media decide for us  
What's hot and what is not!_

Comprehension was dawning on most faces. Olivia took over.

_Freaky, fakey, phony, baby!  
So what if it's unhealthy?  
As long as we all keep lapping it up  
We're making someone wealthy!  
Freaky, fakey, phony, baby!  
Looking like a skeleton toy!  
Can't think for myself, can't be who I am  
I gotta be...  
Freaky! Fakey! Phony!_

The crowd in the park cheered. Lyle Dawkins – friend of Lemonade Mouth, AV president, and maker of the band's first album - glanced over at Victoria. He nodded his head to her, and glanced at her eyes, with the green contacts. She nodded, and walked to the park bathrooms. When she came back, he brown eyes were exposed once again.

Little did Lemonade Mouth know, Ray Beech filmed the whole thing, and put it on YouTube. Soon the world would know what this famous band thought of fake beauty. _See Stella?_ He thought. _I can be the good guy._

He turned around, glared at the boy behind him,the culprit in all of this, and said, "Told you. They started another awesome revolution. Now take those stupid posters down." he looked thoughtful, "And you owe me fifty bucks."


End file.
